


Episode Drabble #1

by uirukii



Series: Turn the Century [3]
Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Gen, Modern AU, Turn the Century AU, stupids being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uirukii/pseuds/uirukii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Will Henry falls asleep while weeding the garden and his guardian is an absolute dork</p><p>(Sep 2004)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> A silly drabble that thanks to a good friend, I've posted here. This modern AU has allowed me to imagine my three favourite characters in a happier time, without the burden of humanity and monsters, so I hope you enjoy these small episodes!

It was stifling summer day for Massachusetts. The air sat upon the little hamlet of New Jerusalem like a torpid bog, humid and clinging.

Dr Pellinore Warthrop was a notoriously stingy man, especially in the summer. He did not invest in air conditioning as they lived in New England, and the very idea of it was outlandish.

The doctor was working alone in his basement, where it was cooler. He did not require Will's services that day, as his work was extremely delicate. Little boys, he stated, would only be a distraction and as he had only one sample, he wasn't taking any chances.

So Will Henry was lolling around outside in the afternoon sun. Streaks of cadmium red and vermilion stroked the lush greens of their rambling lawn and shrubbery, lending it a warm inner glow.

Piles of weeds clumped around his form as he laid in the grass, arm tossed over his eyes like a limp rag. He was sweaty, hot and tired from jerking weeds out of the ground.

He didn't want to stay in that house since thanks to all the furniture, it retained more heat inside than outdoors.

His tank draped around his little body in a damp embrace that felt mildly uncomfortable. But Will did not feel like moving any more than he had to.

A breeze picked up, cooling his heated skin and tousled his hair. It felt good and he stayed where he was, content. He breathed deep of the loamy air, released it and repeated it in a lulling rhythm. Leaves sighed overhead, whisper soft, the chirping of birds a distant melody.  

"Will Henreeeee!"

He bolted straight to his feet, nearly tripping over his limbs. His arms flailed but stopped abruptly as Will became confused at the twilight around him.

"Will Henry! There you are!" Doctor Warthrop jogged over to his side, arms crossed. "Didn't you hear me call your name?"

Will looked around him, blinking slowly. He looked at his guardian, hair mussed and tied haphazardly in a lopsided sprout at the back of his head. He still wore his ragged lab coat, and small rusty splotches decorated his torso.

"No sir, I think I was sleeping."

"What? Here, Will Henry?" The doctor looked around as if Will decided to sleep on a neighbour's lawn instead. "Why would you do that when there's work to be done? Not to mention you have a bed!"

Will shrugged. It's not like he choose to fall asleep outside.

"Well, come back inside. I have urgent need of your services," replied Warthrop.

Will marched in front of the doctor, picking his way around the darkening lawn, careful not to muss up his piles. Looking behind him, he sighed as the doctor had no such compunction.

They made it to the stoop but before Will could alight the small concrete staircase, the doctor called for him to stop and stay still.

"Hold still, Will Henry. That's it..."

WHAP!

Will stumbled forward, nearly falling onto the stairs as he was smacked forward.

"AHA I GOT IT!"

"S-sir?!"

Will whirled around, rubbing at the small of his back, too shocked to say anything more.

"Twilight is the mosquito's prime hunting hours, Will Henry, and I got this one for you!"

Splaying his hands outwards, he showed Will his slightly smushed 'catch', the intact body in one palm.

Not knowing what to say, Will bemusedly thanked the man. He barely made it into the house before he was bombarded by none other than the other doctor that resided there.

"Ah, there is our Will Henry!" Doctor Kearns smiled brightly, "Did you have a jolly time playing lawn ornament?"

"What? You knew he was out there and you said nothing, John?" Pellinore clicked the door shut and rounded on his laughing friend. "You let me call out for no reason?"

"Not at all Pellinore! I found it quite entertaining."

Pellinore muttered to himself at that, running his fingers into the long fringe of hair as it lopped over his forehead.

"Go on Will, clean yourself up, and then pull out the laptop to the kitchen table. I need you to take down notes."

Will scampered out of the vestibule and up the stairs, leaving the two men alone.

"You're going to wash up too, else you're not going to eat," stated Kearns. Pellinore looked up from his mutterings and narrowed his eyes at his companion.

"It's my house, I can eat," challenged Pellinore.

"It's my groceries and no you won't. You're like a filthy animal."

Kearns laughed openly at Pellinore's scrunched face. The man strode past him on his way to the kitchen down the lit hall, grumbling.

A hand shot out and snatched one of his swinging arms.

"Wait, Pell."

Puzzled, Pellinore tried to turn, but Kearns gripped his arm slightly.

"I need you to remain still. Yes. Like that..."

WHAP!

Pellinore lurched forward, hands scrambling for purchase and snatched at anything it could find.

Which was a pair of arms.

Both men tumbled and fell to the floor in an ungainly pile of limbs and unmitigated cursing.

"Why did you do that for, John?!"

"You are one ungrateful man, Pellinore! I was simply killing a blood sucking parasite on your neck. I should have let you get eaten!"

"You did that on purpose! You didn't need to hit that hard!"

"I will concede to that. But you are the most ungraceful man alive."

"I didn't want to fall down!"

"Did you need to drag me down with you?"

"There wasn't anything else to grab!"

When Will Henry scampered down the stairs, ready for a hot meal and a long night of work, he was greeted by his two guardians laying upon the hallway floor bickering to the ceiling and the occasional smack upon the other at something being said.

Rolling his eyes, will gingerly stepped over their sprawled limbs into the kitchen, muttering to himself how they were a terrible fire hazard. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Things I Will Never Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512999) by [Gimme_a_Hand_Scaevola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimme_a_Hand_Scaevola/pseuds/Gimme_a_Hand_Scaevola)




End file.
